


Aggression

by Melodious329



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Livejournal kink meme xmen_first kink for this prompt:  So Hank is expecting Alex to be just as pushy and aggressive in bed as he is in everyday life, only as soon as they get their clothes off he changes--getting quiet and leaving it mostly to Hank to keep things going. Hank thinks that maybe Alex isn't as into him as he thought or it's a pity fuck or something and starts to get frustrated.</p><p>Basically, I'd love something where Alex has had some bad experiences in prison and they still bleed into his sex life with Hank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aggression

The blue fur on the back of Hank’s neck slides through Alex’s fingers and Alex presses closer. They’re sitting on Hank’s bed, making out as they do a lot these days after dinner. Hank’s strong arms are wrapped around him, holding him, safe and wanted. Alex nips Hank’s bottom lip and Hank responds by pressing his tongue into Alex’s mouth.

Hank is so careful about his teeth, but Alex presses harder just to feel the hint of them, loving Hank’s new mutation, loving that hint of pain, of strength. But then Hank pulls back, panting.

Alex’s hands are now clutching at the back of Hank’s nerdy polo shirt. He’s panting himself, but he wants Hank’s lips back. He likes kissing, likes being held, likes being close. But he’s surprised when Hank’s blue hands are pulling lightly at the hem of his grey sweatshirt.

“I wanted…” Hank starts a little hesitantly. “I wondered if we could, if I could touch you.”

Alex understands Hank’s rambling immediately. Hank wants to have sex and the thought of it is like a block of ice in his chest. He knew it would happen eventually, that Hank would want sex and Alex likes Hank and wants Hank, but he’s scared. After what happened in prison…

Alex shakes that thought off because Hank is waiting and he can see the disappointment falling over Hank’s features at his silence.

“Yeah,” Alex says, his voice low and tight as he moves his hands away so that Hank has free access to his shirt. “Yeah, you can fuck me.”

Hank looks surprised for a second. He just stares at Alex with his hands still clutching the sweatshirt’s hem before he seems to come back to himself and awkwardly pulls off Alex’s top. Hank throws it away and leans in so Alex goes ahead and lies down on the bed.

But again Hank hesitates, looking down at Alex long enough for him to feel self-conscious before Hank finally smoothes a hand down his chest, obviously unsure what to do. The hand stops at the waist of his sweats and he rolls his hips a little, giving the clear indication that Hank can take them off. He watches Hank’s lustful gaze go to his crotch.

He just wants it to be over already. Maybe afterward Hank will hold him again. Turning his head to the side, Alex lifts his hips as the pants are dragged off of him. He remembers clearly the looks the other prisoners gave him from the first day, that same lustful, malicious look on all their faces.

Hank leans over him now, huge body caging Alex, his hands sliding over Alex’s bare skin, softly kissing Alex’s neck. Alex is biting his lip now, unsure what to do. He doesn’t like being covered like this but he doesn’t dare push Hank off. If he doesn’t want to lose Hank over this like he’s lost everyone else. He just has to let it happen.

Finally, Hank sits up again, stripping off his own shirt. Alex takes the opportunity to grab the bottle of lotion he knows is on the bedside table. He can’t bear to look back at Hank as he puts a gob of lotion on two fingers and lifts a leg so he can shove them inside. He doesn’t want to be fucked without preparation even though he knows Hank wouldn’t hurt him on purpose.

He only scissors his fingers twice before he pulls his fingers out and turns over to lie on his stomach, his thighs spread as he waits. He doesn’t wait long before he feels Hank’s fingers on the back of his thigh, but it’s much longer before he feels the hot blunt head of Hank’s dick at his hole.

Alex sucks in a breath and holds it as Hank presses inside. He tries to focus on how first one huge hand and then the other grab onto Alex’s hips, pulling him back, holding him still. Not that Alex is trying to get away despite how the intrusion burns. Hank’s fucking huge.

Hank goes slow, rocking deeper and deeper into Alex and he lets out the breath he’d been holding and starts to pant. His hands clench in the sheet. It’s just like in prison, his hips gripped and lifted, him lying face down. He thought, he hoped it might feel better with someone he was attracted to. He could get hard just looking at Hank’s hands, his lips, but now his dick is limp as he slides on the bed.

For a second, Alex feels a spark of heat, of the drag of power in his chest, but then it’s gone. He’s not angry at Hank. Maybe it was just a memory, of how he would try to hold in his power in prison, not knowing whether his power would burn through the floor, would kill innocent prisoners, innocent guards. Eventually though, he hadn’t been able to hold it in…

He focuses on the present again when Hank starts to pull his dick out of Alex’s sore, clutching hole. He has a momentary thought of wanting to be clean, but he’s not used to having showers available all the time. And then Hank’s hand is on his shoulder and he turns gratefully toward the other mutant, hiding his face in Hank’s furry shoulder. But he gets his wish when Hank holds him again.

He just wishes that sex with Hank would have been different.

***

Hank doesn’t know what to do. He and Alex are in his bedroom, sitting on his bed, his thumb gently caressing the soft short hairs at the base of Alex’s skull as they kiss, and it’s good. It’s great, actually. Alex’s hard body in his arms, shifting closer, Alex’s plush lips, open to coax Hank’s tongue in.

But it doesn’t seem like Alex likes having sex with Hank.

Alex shifts again, their chests pressed together. To get any closer, Alex would have to climb into Hank’s lap. It just feels right to reach for the hem of Alex’s tshirt.

Immediately, it feels like the very air in the room changes, from a humid cloistered mist to a sudden chill, even as Alex raises his arms to let Hank pull the shirt off.

Alex never initiates anything more than kissing, and as soon as Hank does, Alex goes immediately passive. Alex isn’t passive. From the first moment, Hank set eyes on Alex, the younger mutant had been pushy, aggressive in getting his own way and making himself known. He had pushed right under Hank’s skin.

Hank peels off his own shirt, the cloth coming over his eyes to see Alex lying down on the bed. Alex’s body is perfect, perfect pale skin over taut muscles, the curve of his pecs and biceps, the flatness of his abs. Hank’s hand is trailing over the ridges and dips before he even thinks about it and then his body is following, lying down over Alex, wanting to feel that perfect skin against his own imperfect blue fur.

Alex turns his head away, as if he can’t stand to look at Hank, as if now that the clothes were gone Hank’s mutation was just too freakish.   
Hank tries desperately to rekindle the passion of their earlier kissing, he lightly presses his lips to the taut curve of Alex’s neck and rolls his hips, trying to create friction, wanting Alex to want this as much as he does.

Hank has to clench his eyes closed for a minute. He hates how much he enjoys it despite how Alex acts, hates how he pants and writhes and wants Alex who just lies there.

Frustrated, Hank sits up off of Alex and starts to remove Alex’s pants. He is almost too afraid to look down at Alex, whose perfect features are perfectly blank, blue eyes gone distant as his pants, boxers, and shoes are removed. And as soon as the clothing is gone, Alex is turning over, reaching for the oil that Hank put on the bedside table after the first time.

Hank debates just leaving his own pants on and grabbing the bottle from Alex. He wants to know how it feels to press his fingers inside Alex, to feel that heat. He’s kept his claws cut as short as possible since the first time. But by this point, Hank is resigned. He drops his own pants and boxers and climbs back onto the bed, situating himself between Alex’s spread thighs.

Hank sweeps his eyes down the tense lines of Alex’s muscular back, over the round curves of Alex’s buttocks, between them to the shiny slick dark hole. Why does Alex let him do this if he hates it so much?

Angry, Hank grabs at Alex’s bony hip with a hand, pulling Alex’s hips up and positions his hard blue dick with his other hand. He wanted a relationship with Alex, he thought Alex liked him better with his new mutation, but all that hope is crushed. He rams his big dick inside Alex’s too tight hole in one shove, wanting Alex to hurt the way he does.

But still Alex doesn’t make a sound, only tenses his shoulders more, clutches the sheets tighter. Hank doesn’t give either of them time to adjust as he pulls out and slam back in harder, snapping his hips with all of his mutant strength. Alex is so tight that the friction hurts Hank’s dick, but all Hank wants is for Alex to make some sound, some acknowledgment of Hank instead of just lying there passively all the time.

Hank grabs onto Alex’s shoulder to get better leverage. Alex never makes a sound, but Hank starts to feel his frustrations leak out with his orgasm, his big freakish frame shuddering through the aftershocks over Alex’s smaller body. He pulls out carelessly and rolls off onto his back still panting.

As usual, Alex rolls over and buries his face in Hank’s fur, not even breathing hard. Hank wants to just let it go. This is probably the best relationship he’ll ever have now that he’s blue. He had only had sex a couple of times before, younger scientists probably more interested in his research than in him. Maybe that’s it, maybe Alex feels sorry for Hank. Or maybe Hank is Alex’s only choice right now because Sean is too young, and Charles is…broken.

It takes Hank a while to work up the nerve to speak, long enough for his breathing to be completely normal. Alex’s fingers are playing in his fur again, but Hank won’t be anyone’s pity fuck.

Hank has to clear his throat before saying, “Alex?”

Alex’s lifts his face a little to show that he’s listening.

“I was…well, I was thinking that perhaps this isn’t a good idea,” Hank says the last quickly, staring resolutely at the ceiling.

But Hank can’t resist turning to look at Alex’s face as the younger mutant moves away, sitting up some to look at Hank with his features distorted in disbelief and anger. “What?” Alex says.

“You don’t like to have sex with me,” Hank states, forced to keep going now that he’s brought it up. “You just lie there passively, and I…if you wanted to have sex, you’d be more…”

“I just…” Alex repeats, cutting Hank off, but then his face hardens into an angry mask and he gets off the bed, grabbing for his clothes. “I’m sorry that I’m not the great lay that you were expecting.”

“No, that’s not…” Hank protests, sitting up and holding the sheet tight to his waist, ashamed of how he looks down there. “I understand that you wouldn’t want me. I’m blue and everything…”

Hank trails off as Alex lifts his hands to yank at his short blonde hair. But then Alex’s hands drop limply to his sides and his blue eyes look suddenly wounded. “Everything’s not about how you look, Hank,” Alex says sharply.

Hank’s eyes drop to his lap, feeling the reproach. He doesn’t see Alex leaving.

For just a second, Hank feels his rage bubble up like a fire and he wants to destroy everything in this room that reminds him of Alex, this bed that they had sex on, that physics book that Alex wanted to discuss, the desk that Alex sat on, and the closet of clothes that Alex had made fun of.

But the urge passes. This has been coming for a while and he feels more sad than anything else. For a while, they had had something good. But though Hank is insecure, he’s not so pathetic that he would stay with someone who didn’t want him.

But what could Alex have meant, that it’s not how Hank looks that bothers Alex. Is it his personality? Is it that he’s too geeky or spends too much time in the lab or that he doesn’t have control over his new mutation yet? Is it that he was so stupid that he did this to himself? Made himself blue and furry?

Hank gets out of bed, knowing that he’s not going to sleep tonight. He calmly strips the bed of Alex’s scent, and takes a shower. Quietly he leaves his room and goes down to the lab. He’s not sure why he bothers being quiet in such a big mansion, but it’s just instinct that he doesn’t want to see anyone now.

For the next few days, he stays in the lab as much as possible. Unfortunately, his new body seems to need more food than his old body did so he has to leave at regular intervals, but he never comes face to face with anyone. He sees Alex once, out on the lawn with Sean, holding a pair of earphones.

It doesn’t seem like Alex is affected by their sudden breakup, if one could even call it that. But on the other hand, it’s good that Alex isn’t neglecting Sean. After the fiasco on the beach, Alex’s pushy tendencies meant that he pushed Charles to adjust, pushed Sean to keep practicing, pushed Hank to leave the lab. And Sean in particular needed someone that he could still lean on.

But after a few days, he enters the kitchen to see Charles there waiting for him. It’s still strange to see Charles in the wheelchair. Charles looks so small in it, now paler and thinner.

Charles looks at him like he’s slightly disappointed, and tired, tired perhaps of having to deal with their problems, and Hank feels worse for giving Charles something else to deal with.

“I’m sorry,” Hank apologizes preemptively.

Charles smiles kindly at him, a hint of amusement in the curve of his lips. “You don’t need to apologize to me. I’m afraid that if we are truly to turn this place into a school that this is not the only difficult relationship that will occur within these walls.”

Hank shrugs and sits down at the table facing the professor. “Even other mutants won’t want to be seen with me.”

Charles looks at him hard. “You really believe that Alex doesn’t want you because of the way your mutation looks?”

“What else would it be?” Hank asks, dejected.

Charles looks even more downcast then, his features seeming to drop in sadness before he speaks again. “The experiences that we have in life impact us in different way. Unfortunately, many mutants have had…difficult experiences. You never knew your family, and the knowledge that they did not want you affects your self-esteem now. Alex knew a loving family who died when he was young, and that experience affects his fear of being abandoned. Did you ever ask Alex about his other sexual experiences that might be affecting him now?”

“No,” Hank responds hesitantly, unsure what Charles is intimating.

“You know that before Alex came to us, he was in prison,” Charles continues. “That experience affects him now in many ways.”

Hank stares at him for a moment, sure that he’s not hearing what he thinks he’s hearing. “Are you saying…someone hurt Alex?” Hank says, having to swallow hard after as if he can take the words back.

“That you will have to ask Alex. I am simply saying that perhaps Alex was telling you the truth when he said that the problem was not about the way you look, Hank.” Charles finishes and looks at him with kind, sympathetic eyes.

Hank has to avert his eyes away from the sight. He feels nauseous, like his own shame is pushing up his throat. He was too busy feeling sorry for himself to realize that Alex needed some sympathy too.

The chair almost falls over as Hank suddenly stands. He wastes no time running down the hallway, trying to think where Alex might be. Not hearing or smelling Alex in the mansion, he runs outside and sees his quarry immediately. Alex and Sean are outside, Alex clapping a friendly hand on Sean’s shoulder.

The next second, Hank hits Alex, lifting Alex off the ground with his arms wrapped around the small body. Alex smells like smoke and fire, and maybe he feels a little thinner. Busy cataloguing the feel and smell of Alex, Hank almost doesn’t notice that it’s strange that Alex doesn’t fight to get Hank off him.

“Hank,” Alex says, getting Hank’s attention. “Let’s talk inside.”

Hank hesitantly agrees, letting Alex back onto the ground. He waits while Alex turns back to Sean.

“You,” Alex says. “Run some laps or something.”

Sean laughs at the teasing, muttering, “Yeah, right.”

But as soon as Alex turns back toward the mansion, his face has gone blank again. But Hank just follows meekly. They go into Alex’s room, a place that Hank has frankly never been. They’d always been in Hank’s room together.

Alex opens the door and for a moment, Hank is momentarily distracted by looking around, but there’s nothing in here that distinguishes this room from an unused guest room. The bed is even made. It looks like…it looks like a prison cell, like Alex is ready to leave at a moment’s notice.

“Charles told you,” Alex says, his voice dull and flat as he sits on the side of the bed.

“No,” Hank says, rushing over. “He didn’t. He only mentioned prison and then I guessed…is it true? Did someone…?” Hank trails off because Alex still isn’t looking at him.

Alex only shrugs in response and scuffs his shoes on the carpet. Hank holds his breath, waiting for there to be some other response, waiting for Alex to show some emotion.

But it doesn’t come, so Hank has to fill the silence. “I’m sorry. I should have realized, I shouldn’t have started anything. I would never want to hurt you…”

“You didn’t,” Alex says suddenly, his voice emphatic and he’s looking straight into Hank’s eyes. “I wanted to. I like you, Hank, just like this. Sometimes I wish…I wish that I looked on the outside like I feel on the inside.”

Hank shakes his head, not understanding because Alex is nothing but perfect to him. “I never thought…”

“I know,” Alex cuts him off, and he sounds so disappointed that Hank wants to finish the sentence.

But then Alex reaches out his hand and grabs Hank’s big blue furry one, holding it tight. “I like you, Hank. I thought it would be different with you.”

Alex is staring at their joined hands, but Hank gasps in a breath, suddenly understanding. Alex wasn’t suddenly passive during sex. Alex was as pushy as he’s always been, pushing Hank into repeating his previous experiences. And it worked because of Hank’s insecurities.

But Hank had been silent long enough for Alex to change his mind and try to pull his hand away.

“This isn’t a good idea,” Alex says, trying to move away even though Hank won’t let go of his hand. “I’m not…I’m not who you think I am.”

Hank wraps his other arm around Alex and pulls him close. “It is a good idea,” Hank breathes. “May I kiss you?” he asks.

He’s amused to see Alex’s cheeks turn pink at the question. “Yeah, I…I guess,” Alex answers softly.

Alex responds to the first kiss as eagerly as always, letting Hank in, letting Hank pull him in. Alex needs Hank to be confident, to take control, to prove that sex can be loving.

Slowly, Hank slips his hand up under Alex’s shirt, cradling Alex’s warm back in his big palm, and then he pulls away. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do. Tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable,” Hank says firmly, looking into stormy blue eyes.

Alex just looks at him confused so Hank goes further. “May I take your shirt off?”

Laughing a little tightly, Alex nods and so Hank pulls the t-shirt off, but he pulls Alex closer after. Alex is still tense, but Hank kisses him again softly, licking open Alex’s lips until Alex is responding, flicking his tongue against Hank’s.

Slowly one of Hank’s hands sneaks up Alex’s back to hold the base of Alex’s skull, supporting Alex’s head as he kisses down to Alex’s chin, sucking wetly on Alex’s sharp jaw. And Hank keeps going, down Alex’s throat. Alex is panting, still excited, and Hank slips, his teeth   
accidentally skimming against the taut tendon there.

But Alex lets out a small moan. It’s exactly the sound that he’s been waiting for, wanting to make Alex feel good. He sucks hard on the tendon, letting his teeth drag the skin just a tiny bit, able to feel the heaving of Alex’s chest, the small encouraging sounds coming from Alex’s open mouth.

Alex grabs onto Hank’s wrists as he’s tipped back further so Hank can suck along the tender skin just inside Alex’s prominent collarbone. Alex shifts a little, but goes still when Hank’s tongue licks over his nipple. Worried, Hank flicked the tip of his tongue over the hardening nub and is rewarded with suddenly loud panting and more squirming.

Hank’s too afraid to suck the sensitive area, but he plays his tongue over the area, switching to the other nipple and back again. Alex’s hands clench rhythmically on Hank’s wrist, but then begin to move down his arm.

Gently, Hank pulls Alex back upright, kissing his closed lips again. He releases Alex hesitantly, only for a second to quickly pull off his own shirt, but to his surprise Alex stays upright, not attempting to lie down. And Alex is staring at his chest.

For a moment, Hank just wants to cover himself back up again, but when he looks he doesn’t see horror or even pity in Alex’s blue eyes. It’s then that Hank remembers that it didn’t seem Alex ever touched him in the previous ritualized sex they’d been having.

“You can touch me,” Hank suggests, shyly.

Alex doesn’t look up, but he scoots closer before reaching a hand out to grip the fur on Hank’s chest. Putting an arm around Alex has blonde mutant relaxing tense shoulders and Hank pulls him in to place a kiss on his slightly sweaty temple.

Gently, Hank leans forward, finally ready to lay Alex down, his lips going to Alex’s neck again. He realizes that Alex is stiff again a second before Alex is pushing on his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Alex says immediately as Hank sits up. “I just…You said that…”

“Thank you,” Hank says soothingly, pulling Alex closer again now that they’re sitting.

“What?” Alex asks, confused.

“Thanks for telling me that you were uncomfortable. We don’t have to go any further,” Hank says.

Alex looks down at his hand in Hank’s fur like he can’t remember reaching out. “I didn’t want to stop,” he whispers lowly.

An idea comes to Hank and he gets up, pulling Alex with him. “Then we can find another way. Go ahead and take off your pants,” he says it   
without thinking before looking up to see if he has gone too far.

“If you want,” Hank says hurriedly, but Alex is already stripping. It makes Hank feel like his own face is heating up, warm at the thought that Alex really does want to be with him.

Hurrying to drop his own clothes, Hank is only a little self-conscious as he climbs onto the bed, pulling all of Alex’s pillows together to cushion his back against the headboard. Then he motions for Alex to climb onto his lap.

Now it’s Alex who looks embarrassed but he does it, straddling Hank’s big blue legs and scooting up closer to Hank’s lap. Hank can’t help but notice that Alex’s dick is hanging limp, small on top of his balls.

“Now what?” Alex asks, his cheeks still pink.

But Hank can feel Alex’s heat over him and is starting to get excited again. “Do you have any slick?” he asks, his breathing already deeper.   
Alex leans closer to Hank, their chests brushing as Alex grabs a bottle out of the nightstand. Alex starts to open it himself, but Hank is not   
going to let that happen this time. Though Hank doesn’t want to admit why he kept his nails clipped.

“Let me,” Hank says, and he knows his voice comes out too pleading when Alex’s eyes turn on him.

But Alex only looks confused as he hands over the bottle. Hank doesn’t want to think anymore about what Alex’s previous experiences were like. He concentrates on coating his fingers liberally, his fingers look so big now.

As soon as his slick pointer finger touches Alex’s hole, Alex starts, his hands coming up to grab Hank’s shoulders, his fingers digging in.

“Are you ok?” Hank asks, more unsure now. He wishes he could have seen Alex’s face all those other times they had sex. Maybe that would have made the situation clearer.

“Yeah,” Alex says but his voice is tight.

Hank doesn’t push his finger in, simply rubs the tightly furled muscle there between Alex’s thighs. His other hand, reaches toward Alex’s chest, rubbing gently over Alex’s nipple again. Alex’s breath is immediately deeper, his body relaxing just a little.

Encouraged, Hank pinches the nub a little, getting a plaintive moan in response before Alex is biting his lip as if to keep the sounds in. Not wanting that, Hank grips the back of Alex’s neck and pulls the other mutant down to him, lifting his chin up for their lips to meet. Alex seems to like kissing.

Alex pulls away but Hank doesn’t let him go far as they both pant. Hank’s eyes drift downwards. His own dick is standing out, thick and hard and pointing at Alex’s stomach. But what he looks at is Alex’s dick, lengthened and half hard against Hank’s blue furry thigh.

He presses his finger in to the first knuckle. Alex is tight and Hank isn’t sure what to do to help.

“C’mon,” Alex says, and his voice is like a growl before he lets out a big breath, whoosh of air past Hank’s face.

Hank obeys, pressing his finger in further but searching immediately for that special spot, that spot that will hopefully…

Alex lets out a strangled sound deep in his chest and his human nails actually dig into Hank’s skin, but then Alex is pressing back onto his hand, heat encompassing his whole finger.

Hank presses again, rubbing that spot and Alex is making these deep, short groaning sounds. Alex tries to bite his lips but his mouth comes open immediately as he tries to suck in air. Looking down again, Hank sees Alex’s dick, thick now and a shade of deep rose that looks bruised against Hank’s blue.

Hank’s panting through his own open mouth despite not being touched, but it’s the sight of Alex coming apart in pleasure, knowing that this is the first time Alex is experiencing this, knowing that Alex is trusting him enough to do this.

Slouching down further on the pillows, Hank slips in another finger, Alex’s hole feeling looser than Hank’s ever felt. Then he grabs both of their dicks with his free hand, stroking them loosely. Alex’s head falls forward, staring down like he’s never felt anything like it before. His hips are undulating, pressing back and then rolling forward skimming along Hank’s body the whole way. Alex’s hands slip down onto Hank’s pecs, squeezing them.

“Stop. Stop,” Alex suddenly says, voice husky.

Hank goes totally still, his fingers still in Alex’s ass because he’s too afraid of hurting the other mutant.

Alex is panting. “I-I don’t want to c-cum. I want you to fuck me. I want t-to know,” Alex breaks off panting.

Breathing again, Hank nods shakily, scissoring his fingers quickly to make Alex as ready as possible. Letting go of Alex’s dick, he grabs Alex’s hip instead. It’s almost too easy to maneuver the other mutant as he pulls his fingers out and positions his dick.

This time it’s slow. Alex is tight as the head pops through, but Hank doesn’t try to thrust in further. He only rolls his hips, trying to get Alex to relax again. His thumbs are rubbing small circles on Alex’s pelvis.

Eventually, Alex realizes that he’s in control, that he can push himself down or not. He immediately tries to push himself quickly down.

“Hey, hey,” Hank mutters, his jaw lax with his own pleasure. “Calm…down, j-just…there…”

They’re both moving their hips, but in different rhythms. Hank slides a hand up Alex’s slick chest to the back of Alex’s neck again. He sits up as he pulls Alex closer, their lips meeting, sliding wetly past each other sloppily.

Hank still has one hand on Alex’s hip and he pushes to get Alex to roll his hips under. “Here, just move…better? There?”

Hank doesn’t even know what he’s saying, but Alex is groaning in his ear and draped over him, and they’re moving in concert now. He pulls Alex’s hips down, unable to properly thrust up, aiming for that spot again. He can feel Alex’s dick rubbing through the fur on his belly, dampening it.

But then Alex’s hand is there on Hank’s belly, and Alex’s hips are pushing his dick through his fist, harder and faster. And then Alex is shuddering above him, finally, finally falling over the edge of his orgasm even as Hank is still pulling his hips down, thrusts becoming uncoordinated.

Alex doesn’t pull out immediately, simply slumps down onto Hank’s big furry form, face turned into Hank’s shoulder again. But it’s easy for Hank to lift just Alex’s hips to pull his dick out, easy to scoot up enough and pull the pillows down behind him so that he can lie down on his back. And through it all Alex simply lets Hank move them, clutching to Hank’s fur.

Hank is still trying to get used to the heat of Alex lying on top of him when he hears a ragged voice.

“I guess it is different with you,” Alex says.


End file.
